


Alla fonda

by raxilia_running



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Smut, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Quando Rufy varcò la soglia della cabina canticchiando un motivetto improvvisato, lo intercettò alla prima occhiata. Lo spadaccino era goffamente steso sul comodo divano della loro stanza, a gambe larghe e con le braccia ripiegate dietro la nuca.Sembrava molto preso dalla sua occupazione e quel pensiero contribuì ad allargare ancora di più lo smagliante sorriso del capitano, mentre incedeva rumorosamente all’interno della cabina.Anche i momenti di noia fra una sosta e l'altra possono essere sfruttati in maniera piacevole...





	

**Author's Note:**

> È una "what... if?", collocabile più o meno dopo i fatti di Skypiea e prima di incontrare la ciurma di Foxy. Mi sono inventata di sana pianta un'isoletta che non credo nel manga abbiano mai incontrato. Il nome non è mio ma l'ho preso da una città che si trova sull'isola di Haiti, nella provincia di Tortuga, "Jacmal". Ho scelto quel momento perché lo vedo di "relativa tranquillità", dato che i nostri sono usciti vivi dalla scampagnata nell'isola del cielo e ancora non sono spuntati fuori i problemi a proposito del passato di Robin. E perché credo che, a quel punto del manga, Rufy e Zoro si conoscano ormai da abbastanza tempo perché si possa ipoteticamente supporre che approfittino dei rari momenti di solitudine per darsi a simpatici passatempi...

«Bene, ricapitolando: chi è che resta sulla Merry a fare la guardia?».

La voce squillante di Nami intervenne, cercando di riportare un minimo d’ordine fra i membri della ciurma.

Avevano attraccato alcuni minuti prima all’ennesima isoletta che costellava la Rotta Maggiore. Si erano diretti verso un tratto della riva dal fondale sabbioso e particolarmente compatto, nonostante che a non molta distanza ci fosse un piccolo porticciolo. Avevano preferito non dare troppo nell’occhio: l’isola era piccola e non particolarmente frequentata, non era il caso di destare troppo clamore soltanto per scendere il tempo necessario a recuperare un po’ di scorte e ricalibrare il Logpose per proseguire il viaggio.

Si trattava dell’isola di Jacmal, aveva poi precisato Nami consultando le sue carte nautiche, sempre precise e ben tenute, mentre Rufy si lamentava che era assurdo scendere su un’isola senza usare “l’entrata principale”.

Era un’isoletta costituita da una sola città, un piccolo borgo dalle stradine di acciottolato famoso per i suoi mercatini che vendevano di tutto un po’, aveva proseguito mentre il loro capitano protestava a proposito del fatto che l’acciottolato non valeva un cosciotto di carne saporito.

Non era una zona particolarmente frequentata ma probabilmente vi avrebbero trovato molte delle cose di cui abbisognavano, aveva concluso la navigatrice suonando un cazzotto in testa al capitano dopo avergli sfilato il cappello di paglia.

Il problema era decidere chi sarebbe rimasto a guardia della Merry, mentre gli altri scendevano a sgranchirsi le gambe sulla terraferma.

Sanji doveva assolutamente rifornire le scorte di bordo, che erano calate vertiginosamente dopo l’ultimo, fruttuoso tentativo di Rufy di fare uno spuntino notturno. Chopper aveva da comprare bende e disinfettante per l’infermeria. Usopp aveva bisogno di trovare un buon negozio di ferramenta: ormai i chiodi si sprecavano per rattoppare le falle che spuntavano nella chiglia della Merry come funghi. Nico Robin voleva fare un giro per il borgo: sapeva che da quelle parti c’era una piccola libreria che vendeva pochi volumi, abbastanza rari e vecchi da suscitare buona parte del suo interesse. Nami aveva assolutamente bisogno di trovare qualche capo d’abbigliamento a buon mercato e di cambiare un po’ dell’oro che avevano a bordo in fruscianti bigliettoni da mille Berry. Rufy aveva dichiarato schiettamente di voler trovare un’isola fatta col guscio di una testuggine gigante e addomesticarla: lui andava in cerca di avventure, non di occasioni nei mercatini.

Zoro non si era pronunciato. Semplicemente perché… non c’era. Stava dormendo della grossa sottocoperta, completamente indifferente a tutto il baccano che faceva il resto della ciurma.

«Lasciamo quello stupido Marimo a bordo della nave, visto che ha tanta voglia di poltrire!» aveva esclamato Sanji con fare risoluto, sfilandosi la sigaretta di bocca.

«Sì, ma non possiamo lasciarlo da solo» aveva replicato Nami con tono sbrigativo. Zoro era un ottimo combattente ma in quanto al suo senso pratico aveva parecchi dubbi. Sarebbe stato preferibile lasciare la Merry incustodita, a quel punto, piuttosto che affidata al sonno indisturbato dello spadaccino.

«Posso restare io a bordo» si era intromessa tranquillamente Nico Robin, per evitare lunghe ed estenuanti discussioni. «In fondo non ho faccende vitali da sbrigare sull’isola, voi dovete badare alle necessità della ciurma».

Sanji aveva scosso risolutamente la testa, mentre faceva cadere la cenere della sigaretta oltre il parapetto della nave.

«Oh no, cara Robin, non devi disturbarti. Tu e Nami avete tutto il diritto e il dovere di fare i vostri acquisti sull’isola, anzi, sarò lieto di accompagnarvi personalmente! Piuttosto, un po’ di cavalleria su questa nave: rimani tu, Usopp. Oppure Chopper» aveva esclamato il cuoco, rivolgendo un sorriso galante alle due ragazze.

«Eh no, Sanji! A me quei chiodi servono! Oppure vuoi arrivare alla prossima isola a nuoto, portandoti Rufy in groppa?!» aveva protestato risolutamente Usopp, indicando l’albero maestro su cui spiccavano segni evidenti di rattoppature.

«E le medicine sono indispensabili! Non posso permettermi di restare sulla nave o alla prossima emergenza rischiamo di trovarci impreparati! Mi servono bende, e tante!» aveva affermato con aria preoccupata il piccolo Chopper, scuotendo la testa e strizzando i tondi occhi neri.

Nami si era portata una mano al volto stancamente, già prevedendo che quella discussione si sarebbe protratta per parecchi, preziosi minuti, riducendo il tempo necessario a sbrigare le altre faccende.

Quando la situazione sembrava essere arrivata a una situazione di stallo, Rufy, che fino a quel momento se n’era rimasto a gambe incrociate a fissare gli altri membri della ciurma discutere più o meno animatamente, aveva esclamato decisamente: «Io non ho voglia di scendere sull’isola. Non ci sono testuggini giganti!».

Nami e Sanji si erano voltati nella sua direzione con uno sguardo a dir poco spazientito dipinto in volto, mentre Nico Robin si era limitata a osservarlo sorridendo: il modo spensierato e totalmente sconclusionato di comportarsi di Rufy la divertiva sempre molto. L’avrebbe mossa a tenerezza, se fosse stata ancora capace di provare simili sentimenti indulgenti.

«Perché hai aspettato fino ad ora per dircelo?» aveva esclamato la navigatrice con tono stizzito, meditando seriamente sulla possibilità di rifilare al suo capitano un altro cazzotto.

«Perché avrei dovuto dirvelo prima?» aveva replicato Rufy testardamente, continuando a tenere le braccia conserte e un’espressione corrucciata in viso.

A lui, in fondo, faceva sempre piacere guardare i suoi compagni parlare, a volte anche scontrarsi fra loro, e se riuscivano a risolvere un problema da soli, perché mai avrebbe dovuto intervenire anche lui? E poi era pazzescamente divertente osservarli discutere: era una delle poche cose che non lo annoiava mai.

«Nami cara, non dargli retta» era intervenuto Sanji, cercando di distrarre la ragazza. «L’importante è che abbiamo trovato qualcun altro da lasciare a guardia della nave!».

Nami non sembrava affatto convinta: mettere Rufy e Zoro a sorvegliare la Merry equivaleva a dirigere volontariamente la nave contro un ciclone nel bel mezzo di una tempesta. Un vero e proprio suicidio, a conti fatti.

Ma il tempo passava e non avevano molta altra scelta. E sorbirsi il capitano che si lamentava per colpa della noia, non era esattamente il massimo. Sì, lo avrebbero lasciato a Zoro, che ci pensasse lui a dargli retta quando si sarebbe svegliato!

«Bene, signore mie, se volete seguirmi» aveva esclamato Sanji col tono di un galantuomo consumato, gettando via la cicca ormai spenta della sigaretta e circondando le spalle delle due ragazze, prima di guidarle verso la scialuppa che li avrebbe condotti alla spiaggia.

Chopper e Usopp gli avevano rivolto un saluto dall’interno dell’imbarcazione, prima di gridare un: «Ci vediamo al tramonto!» mentre Rufy si appollaiava tranquillamente sulla polena della Merry, continuando a borbottare contro la mancanza di tartarughe.

Rimase per qualche minuto a crogiolarsi sotto i raggi del sole battente, il cappello di paglia calato sugli occhi e un’espressione annoiata che gli deformava i tratti del volto. Non amava molto quei momenti di sosta. Gli piaceva divorare la vita, un boccone gigantesco dopo l’altro, proprio come faceva con i suoi adorati cosciotti di carne, senza neanche darsi il tempo di riprendere fiato. La sua fame di avventure pareva non esaurirsi mai, la ricerca di novità lo rendeva così euforico da avere continuamente l’adrenalina in circolo. Se non fosse stato per il fatto che era di gomma, chissà, forse il cuore non avrebbe retto a quello stato di continua sovra eccitazione.

Ma gli piaceva vivere così. I tempi morti non facevano per lui e diventavano appena appena sopportabili nel momento in cui li trascorreva insieme ai suoi compagni.

E invece, in quel momento, si ritrovava su una nave _immobile_ , con il sole che bruciava in alto nel cielo, un’isola senza divertimenti davanti a lui e neanche una tartaruga!

Fissò il mare placido e tranquillo sotto di lui con immensa stizza: non poteva neanche sguazzarci dentro. Oddio, in verità un tuffo avrebbe potuto provare a farlo, magari era la volta buona che riusciva a vincere la maledizione del frutto del diavolo. E se avesse rischiato di affogare, c’era sempre Zoro sotto coperta che sarebbe venuto a…

Nami non aveva borbottato qualcosa a proposito del fatto che Zoro fosse rimasto sulla nave a dormire?

Il ragazzo scivolò rapidamente giù dalla polena, atterrando sul ponte con un balzo e attraversandolo allegramente un saltello dopo l’altro.

Zoro, incurante del vero e proprio terremoto umano che si avvicinava alla loro stanza, continuava a russare profondamente, con la stessa tranquillità di un bambino in fasce.

Un bambino grosso.

Un bambino grosso e alquanto rumoroso.

Quando Rufy varcò la soglia della cabina canticchiando un motivetto improvvisato, lo intercettò alla prima occhiata. Lo spadaccino era goffamente steso sul comodo divano della loro stanza, a gambe larghe e con le braccia ripiegate dietro la nuca.

Sembrava molto _preso dalla sua occupazione_ e quel pensiero contribuì ad allargare ancora di più lo smagliante sorriso del capitano, mentre incedeva rumorosamente all’interno della cabina.

«Che fai di bello, Zoro?».

La voce squillante del ragazzo si mischiò e si confuse con lo scricchiolare delle assi di legno sotto i suoi piedi, in una cacofonia prepotente che quasi fece sobbalzare lo spadaccino.

Quasi.

Non fosse mai che permettesse al suo corpo di reagire come non gli aveva ordinato lui.

Sollevò appena una palpebra, mettendo malamente a fuoco la figura del suo capitano, una macchia gialla, rossa e azzurra che spiccava nel marrone scuro del legno che la circondava.

«Dormo» borbottò laconicamente, sottolineando qualcosa che era palese, qualcosa che sapevano benissimo entrambi.

Ma che uno di loro due si rifiutava di considerare.

«Io mi annoio» replicò decisamente Rufy, dondolandosi avanti e indietro sulle punte dei piedi.

Di fronte a quelle parole, a Zoro quasi scappò uno sbuffo incazzato.

Quasi.

Poi si limitò a borbottare un: «Mm» e serrare la palpebra semichiusa con la stessa aria definitiva con cui si cala una saracinesca. Se avesse potuto, avrebbe prodotto persino lo stesso rumore pur di far comprendere al suo testardo capitano che voleva essere lasciato a dormire in santa pace.

Ma nella cabina non riecheggiò nessun rumore e Rufy sapeva essere tremendamente bravo quando decideva di fare orecchie da mercante e proseguire verso l’obiettivo che si era prefissato.

In quel caso, si trattava di svegliare Zoro. E nulla al mondo, neanche lo spadaccino stesso, lo avrebbe fermato.

«Ma dai! Che fai, dormi sul serio?» insistette il capitano, alzando un braccio e picchiando l’indice contro la sua pancia.

Il ragazzo fu seriamente tentato di alzarsi, afferrare Rufy per la collottola e sbatterlo fuori dalla cabina. O in alternativa scatenare una zuffa, sperare di avere la meglio senza sfondare il ponte della Merry e poi tornarsene al suo meritato riposo.

Fu tentato ma si trattenne.

Avrebbe resistito alle ostinate provocazioni del suo capitano. Un addestramento mentale, invece dei suoi soliti allenamenti fisici: sarebbe stato perfettamente indifferente, avrebbe vinto ogni irritazione e alla fine Rufy si sarebbe ritirato sconfitto.

Serrò le palpebre e attese.

Il silenzio improvviso che calò nella cabina lo convinse di aver adottato una linea d’azione vincente, benché gli restasse il dubbio di aver ottenuto la tanto agognata pace un po’ troppo facilmente.

Il ragazzo, in effetti, taceva, limitandosi a fissare il compagno apparentemente addormentato con un’espressione corrucciata.

Si chinò verso di lui, continuando a scrutare la sua faccia come se si attendesse, da un istante all’altro, la comparsa di un chiaro cedimento a indicargli che, sì, in realtà quella era tutta una messinscena e Zoro era ben sveglio.

Ma non una ruga né una smorfia attraversarono il volto dello spadaccino, con sommo scontento di Rufy che non aveva nessunissima intenzione di abbandonare l’impresa e tornarsene sulla polena.

Cominciò a girare intorno al divano, rimuginando sulla maniera migliore di costringere quel testardo del suo vice a spalancare gli occhi e a dargli, finalmente, retta.

Avrebbe potuto fare un salto sul divano e sedersi sulla sua pancia ma sarebbe stato un gesto da dilettanti: Zoro non era tipo da scomporsi per un semplice colpo nello stomaco a ginocchia unite.

Continuò a fissarlo, dondolandosi avanti e indietro sulle punte mentre ogni genere di idea, per lo più balzana, gli attraversava la mente alla ricerca del modo di richiamare la sua attenzione.

Possibile che non ci fosse un modo per fargli prendere un bel colpo e costringerlo a un risveglio di quelli mondiali?

No, beh, a rifletterci bene c’era. Sapeva benissimo che di fronte a un gesto del genere avrebbe ottenuto tutta l’attenzione che desiderava. Zoro scattava sempre in maniera esagerata ogni volta che lo faceva. E lui si divertiva un mondo a osservare le sue reazioni esagitate.

Si sporse verso il divano, mettendo bene a fuoco il viso scottato dal sole del suo vice, quasi stesse prendendo la mira. Poi gettò la testa all’indietro. Anche se lui gli ripeteva sempre che non si faceva così, la gettò all’indietro lo stesso. Arricciò le labbra e si buttò in avanti, come se stesse facendo un tuffo.

Peccato che in quel caso si trattasse di cadere non sul pelo dell’acqua ma sulla faccia del compagno.

Zoro lo avvertì nitidamente, l’impatto del naso, dei denti e delle ossa e, sì, delle labbra.

In realtà quello sarebbe stato il lato più trascurabile della faccenda ma, ignorando il dolore del colpo, il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca, ciò che gli tolse buona parte del suo auto-controllo fu proprio quel particolare.

Le labbra.

Non che non ci fosse abituato a quelle specie di testate che Rufy si ostinava a definire “baci”. Anzi, in quel caso era stato persino più _delicato_ del solito, quasi stesse imparando a comportarsi in maniera normale.

Beh, più o meno…

Spalancò gli occhi, trovandosi il viso del ragazzo praticamente appiccicato al suo e i grandi occhi neri, ben aperti, che lo fissavano con un luccichio particolarmente divertito.

E poi sentì, letteralmente, la bocca di Rufy allargarsi in un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all’altro.

«Ah, allora lo vedi che sei sveglio?» esclamò contento, staccandosi finalmente da lui e indicandolo con fare vittorioso.

«Rufy, ma che diamine! Ti sei ammattito!?» borbottò lo spadaccino issandosi sui gomiti e lanciando occhiate ansiose in giro per la stanza prima di constatare, con immenso sollievo, che erano completamente soli.

Ciò non toglieva che il ragazzo gli avesse fatto prendere un colpo.

Qualcuno della ciurma avrebbe potuto vederli – glielo ripeteva sempre di essere prudente, maledizione! – e comunque quel bastardo del suo capitano lo sapeva benissimo che se agiva in quella maniera… Era un colpo basso, un fottutissimo colpo basso!

«E dai, Zoro! Io mi annoio!» insistette Rufy, senza minimamente scomporsi di fronte allo sconcerto dell’altro.

«Gli altri sono tutti scesi su un’isola noiosa e senza tartarughe!» continuò a protestare, afferrandolo per un braccio e facendogli segno di mettersi a sedere.

Lo spadaccino ebbe appena il tempo di registrare quella notizia e si tranquillizzò all’idea che, per lo meno, nessuno della ciurma sarebbe spuntato da dietro qualche trave per sfotterli vita natural durante.

Sempre che lui gli avesse permesso di vivere abbastanza a lungo per farlo…

«Voglio dormire!» protestò Zoro alla fine, ignorando la presa dell’altro sul suo polso e cercando di stendersi un’altra volta.

«Lo fai dopo! Fammi compagnia, non voglio starmene sul ponte a non fare niente!».

«Prova a dormire anche tu! O trovati qualcosa da fare! Tanto io di qui non mi alzo!» esclamò Zoro con tono definitivo, sfilandosi dalla stretta del ragazzo e tornando a coricarsi.

Strizzò gli occhi, mettendo in mostra un’espressione che voleva sembrare corrucciata ma nascondeva una certa agitazione. Maledizione a lui e ai suoi “fammi compagnia”! Essere soli non significava certo darsi alla pazza gioia, si poteva benissimo restare sotto coperta a dormire o fissare le onde del mare infrangersi contro la nave o qualsiasi altra stupida menata che non comportasse assurdi dispendi di energie fisiche e mentali. Di nessun genere!

«Va bene. Se non vuoi alzarti non c’è problema» annuì Rufy.

Zoro non fu affatto convinto da quell’affermazione: il compagno non mollava così facilmente e poi aveva pronunciato quelle parole con un sorrisone fin troppo soddisfatto in viso, cosa che non presagiva nulla di buono.

«Significa che mi siederò io!» concluse Rufy allegramente, facendo un salto e sedendosi a cavalcioni sulla pancia dello spadaccino.

«Ehi!» protestò il ragazzo, risollevandosi su un gomito e afferrando il ragazzo per la nuca. «Di tutti i posti per andarsi a sedere, proprio addosso a me?!».

«E perché no?» replicò il capitano semplicemente, scrollando le spalle e continuando a sfoggiare il suo sorrisone sfavillante.

«Perché non sono un divano!» esclamò testardamente Zoro.

«Però ci sei seduto sopra» rimarcò l’altro, premendo un dito contro uno dei morbidi cuscini sotto di loro.

L’ineccepibile logica di Rufy.

Zoro lo fissò, senza parole. Non che normalmente fosse molto portato per i duelli verbali ma di fronte a certe affermazioni del suo capitano credeva che chiunque, persino uno come Usopp che sparava una valanga di assurdità dopo l’altra alla velocità della luce, sarebbe riuscito a rispondere in maniera sensata.

Rufy, da parte sua, non era intenzionato a schiodarsi dalla sua posizione per nessuna ragione al mondo: in quel momento era in compagnia del suo vice e anche il sonno avrebbe dovuto aspettare, di fronte a quel dato di fatto.

Forse… Forse persino il cibo poteva aspettare.

Ma non troppo a lungo, però.

«Su, Zoro! Tu sei sveglio, io mi sto annoiando e siamo soli sulla Merry. Non essere scontroso!» insistette il capitano, ignorando la stretta sul suo collo e sporgendosi verso di lui.

Piantò entrambi i gomiti ai lati della testa dello spadaccino, costringendolo ad arretrare per impedire di scontrarsi nuovamente contro la sua faccia, e poi poggiò il viso sui pugni chiusi.

Zoro si costrinse a non respirare troppo forte, pur di evitare di entrare _troppo in contatto_ con il corpo steso sopra di lui ma era una faccenda ai limiti dell’impossibile persino per un guerriero addestrato come lui. Non sapeva se la colpa fosse delle abilità donategli dal frutto del diavolo o semplicemente dello stato di agitazione mentale che lo afferrava ogni volta che il suo capitano ricercava quel genere di attenzioni da parte sua, fatto stava che si ritrovava sempre così maledettamente vicino a lui da aderire perfettamente contro il suo corpo senza lasciare fra loro neanche il più piccolo degli spiragli.

«Non sono io che sono scontroso, sei tu che sei testardo!» replicò lo spadaccino, ben sapendo di non essere esattamente il più qualificato ad accusare qualcun altro di quel difetto.

Ma se era una gara di resistenza quella che Rufy voleva, beh, non avrebbe ceduto terreno tanto facilmente, anche se il ragazzo aveva puntellato la fronte contro la sua e lo stava fissando ostinatamente con i suoi grandi occhi scuri, continuando a ripetere la stessa frase come in una nenia che sapeva di maledizione.

«Sì. E mi annoio».

Zoro scosse la testa, cercando di ignorare quella sensazione prepotente di calore con cui il corpo del capitano lo stava letteralmente opprimendo insieme a quelle richieste che si susseguivano, senza lasciargli neanche il tempo di riprendere fiato.

«E io cosa dovrei farci?» sbottò alla fine, estenuato, ben sapendo che rivolgere una simile _concessione_ significava legarsi le mani da solo.

Ma cosa poteva fare contro quel terremoto appiccicato alla sua faccia che lo guardava con gli occhi brillanti di attesa? Togliere il sorriso da quel volto perennemente speranzoso era un peccato di cui lui, orgoglioso vice-capitano della ciurma di Cappello di Paglia, non si sarebbe mai macchiato nella sua vita.

«Mi fai compagnia!» aveva esclamato tranquillamente Rufy, ormai completamente steso contro di lui e incurante del sottile imbarazzo che traspariva dai modi burberi del suo vice.

O forse no.

In realtà, il capitano sapeva benissimo che quel suo comportamento _troppo espansivo_ indisponeva non poco lo spadaccino ma a lui piaceva. A lui piaceva stare con ogni membro della sua ciurma, li aveva scelti a uno a uno perché si fidava di loro e perché, sì, gli piacevano. Ognuno a un modo diverso e a ognuno di loro lo dimostrava in modo diverso.

E trovava perfettamente naturale dimostrare quel sentimento al suo vice in quel modo. Spesso bastava quella sintonia mentale, quasi spontanea, che li accomunava nelle lotte che vivevano lungo la Rotta Maggiore. Gli bastava la consapevolezza che lui per primo lo avrebbe seguito sempre, circondandolo con quella passione ardente che dimostrava quanto ci credeva nei loro sogni.

A volte, però, quella vicinanza mentale non bastava più. A volte aveva bisogno di allungare la mano senza bisogno di usare i suoi poteri e _sentire_ che Zoro era proprio lì, accanto a lui.

Quella pressione fisica non si faceva sentire spesso. I suoi sogni e quelle battaglie cruente occupavano gran parte delle loro giornate ma quando, inevitabilmente, arrivavano i momenti di pausa, qualcosa faceva capolino dentro di lui.

Allora quella solitudine silenziosa che lo circondava si trasformava in una cappa di noia opprimente e lo andava a cercare.

Considerava quei momenti terribilmente privati e non per qualche sciocca questione di pudore: non trovava nulla di vergognoso o di sbagliato in quell’emozione così forte e così assoluta che gli occupava i pensieri. Semplicemente, riteneva che soltanto lui dovesse sapere. Zoro stesso gli aveva fatto capire più e più volte che non quelli erano argomenti di cui parlare ai quattro venti.

E lui non era il tipo da disattendere una richiesta che, tutto sommato, riteneva giusta. Anche se a volte era difficile trattenersi dal lasciar scappare qualche parola di troppo…

«Farti compagnia?».

Zoro borbottò, fingendo un’indifferenza che aveva perso già da un po’, e mantenne salda la presa sulla nuca di Rufy, senza decidersi a muoversi né per scacciarlo né per farlo restare.

«Per fare che?» aggiunse, pentendosi immediatamente di quella domanda.

E c’era da chiederlo?

Avrebbero potuto fare qualsiasi cosa: pescare, azzuffarsi, saccheggiare le poche provviste rimanenti alla faccia di quel cuoco da strapazzo, sedersi sul parapetto della nave e fissare le onde nella speranza che qualche bestia marina uscisse all’improvviso e li strappasse dalla noia di quel mattino assolato, dormire…

Perché, allora, non riusciva a trovare innocente la domanda che gli aveva rivolto? Gli sembrava ci fosse qualche sciocco doppio senso nascosto lì, fra una vocale e una consonante. Qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto esserci, punto e basta.

«Non lo so, quello che ti pare!», sorrise Rufy, dondolando i piedi avanti e indietro.

Forse la risposta era tutta nello sguardo allegro del suo capitano, che lasciava trasparire i medesimi pensieri che aveva lui per la testa. Era indubbio che non avesse intenzione di scrollarsi di dosso in tempi brevi ma lo spadaccino avrebbe potuto benissimo lasciarlo lì, appiccicato alla sua pancia, e sprofondare nuovamente nel suo beato sonno sperando di convincere anche lui a farsi una bella dormita e dimenticare la noia e qualsiasi iniziativa balzana.

Però, c’era sempre quella testata… O meglio, quel bacio rimasto a metà di poco prima.

Ed erano completamente soli.

«Bah» sbuffò stancamente, intercettando un luccichio vittorioso negli occhi del suo capitano. Preferì ignorarlo palesemente, prima che ogni sua risoluzione andasse a farsi benedire e quella presa sulla sua nuca si trasformasse nell’inizio di una lotta.

Si tirò il viso di Rufy contro, con la stessa irruenza che l’altro usava ogni volta che gli assestava quella strana specie di baci. Quello che seguì fu un puro e semplice scontro di labbra, che non aveva nulla di sensuale né di particolarmente appassionato.

Passò un lungo istante, il tempo di abituarsi a un contatto meno sbrigativo del solito; il tempo di sentire il proprio respiro mescolarsi a quello dell’altro e accorgersi che non si trattava del solito scontrarsi ma di trovarsi.

E poi le labbra dello spadaccino si schiusero, per prime, cercando di trovare un accordo con quelle del capitano. Si trasformò così in un bacio impacciato, come sempre, di quelli fatti di labbra ostinatamente premute le une contro le altre, di calore opprimente che invadeva la bocca dell’altro e di respiri che si facevano sempre più corti e affannati.

Era un cercarsi che non giungeva mai a conclusione, un non voler andare mai troppo a fondo per paura di perdersi in gesti che non appartenevano loro. Peggio ancora, temevano di abbandonarsi troppo presto a qualcosa che richiedeva sempre lo sforzo per adeguarsi a un impulso che travalicava anche il già complesso rapporto di capitano e vice.

Si staccarono l’uno dall’altro visibilmente insoddisfatti, fronteggiandosi ad occhi chiusi con il fiato corto e le labbra ancora arrossate per quel contatto.

Zoro riaprì gli occhi giusto in tempo per cogliere il movimento di Rufy che, approfittando di quella pausa momentanea, si sfilò il cappello, allungando il braccio, e lo poggiò sul tavolino poco distante. Poteva considerarlo il segno che il suo capitano avesse accettato _quel modo_ di scacciare la noia in sua compagnia.

Lo spadaccino sbuffò nuovamente, cercando di mostrare un fastidio che non provava affatto in quel momento, e afferrò il ragazzo per i fianchi voltandolo contro lo schienale del divano.

«Bah, pare proprio che oggi non dormirò».

«Ma certo che puoi farlo!» esclamò Rufy schiettamente, mentre Zoro ribaltava le loro posizioni. «Tu dormi e ci penso io al resto!».

Di fronte al sorriso assurdamente largo del capitano, lo spadaccino non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se davvero quelle parole fossero state dette in maniera del tutto innocente o se, invece, non fosse vittima dell’ennesima presa in giro. Con Rufy non si poteva mai dire dove finisse la sincera ingenuità del ragazzino affamato di avventure e dove cominciasse l’indole del più bastardo dei provocatori.

«Dì un po’, ti sei impazzito o cosa?! Ormai dovresti averlo capito benissimo che per… certe cose bisogna essere in due! E svegli!» lo richiamò alla fine, facendolo stendere completamente sul divano.

Rufy si limitò ad allargare, se possibile, ancora di più il suo sorriso e gli circondò il collo con le braccia, replicando serenamente: «Ma lo so, non c’è bisogno della precisazione! Era soltanto una proposta!».

Zoro scosse la testa, reprimendo un moto di irritazione e decidendo che, per il bene della sua salute mentale, sarebbe stato meglio evitare di prendere troppo sul serio quelle dichiarazioni.

Si chinò sul ragazzo, puntellandosi sui gomiti e sulle ginocchia per evitare di schiacciarlo contro di lui, e premette nuovamente le labbra contro le sue, mettendo a tacere ogni ulteriore uscita fantasiosa.

Questa volta fu più facile trovare un accordo e impegnarsi in un bacio molto più profondo e molto meno trattenuto del precedente, mentre la bocca di Rufy si schiudeva, assaggiando le labbra dello spadaccino neanche avesse deciso di mangiarsele. Avevano un sapore tutto particolare, molto simile alla spuma salata del mare ma con una nota meno aspra e un qualcosa dentro che gli faceva venir voglia di assaporarle ancora. Una parte di lui, assurdo a dirsi, le trovava persino più gradevoli del solito e sempre ben accetto cosciotto di carne.

Zoro si lasciò scivolare lentamente all’indietro fino ad annullare la distanza che lo separava dal corpo sotto il suo. Fece risalire le mani, finalmente libere, lungo il collo del ragazzo per poi afferrargli il viso e tirarselo ancora di più contro il proprio.

Andava puntualmente a finire così: per quanto auto-controllo volesse imporsi, per quanto volesse ripromettersi di non spingersi troppo oltre, ogni buon proposito si infrangeva contro il desiderio di restare incollato a quelle labbra il più a lungo possibile.

Quei momenti di solitudine e di tranquillità erano così spaventosamente rari che gli sembravano occasioni da afferrare per le corna, come strani mostri capricciosi, prima che gli sfuggissero dalle dita minacciando di non farsi vedere mai più.

E poi c’era il comportamento di Rufy… Perché ricercasse la sua compagnia, perché la ricercasse _proprio a quel modo_ lui non sapeva spiegarselo. Non era il tipo da lambiccarsi troppo il cervello con riflessioni astruse, tanto più che, nonostante ogni burbero sbruffo, gradiva quelle attenzioni e si ritrovava a corrisponderle perfettamente. E le poche volte che aveva intonato qualche stonato «Perché?» all’indirizzo del suo capitano, quello si era limitato a sorridergli e a rispondergli «Perché sì» e perché, se lo volevano entrambi, che problema c’era?

Forse era anche per quello che trovava consolante abbandonarsi a un atteggiamento così poco “guerriero” con lui? Forse perché Rufy con quel suo limitarsi a cercarlo, senza fare tante domande e senza mettere in mezzo tanti problemi, evitava di andare a scomodare sensazioni celate abbastanza in profondità da voler essere lasciate a macerare nell’ombra, indisturbate.

Non aveva mai esattamente compreso come e quando l’immensa stima che provava per quel ragazzo, che tanto importante era diventato nell’economia della sua esistenza, fosse mutata al punto da spingerlo ad abbandonarsi a comportamenti del genere.

Probabilmente non era importante. Non c’era tempo né modo di stare troppo a soffermarsi su certi ragionamenti, che lui riteneva francamente inutili. E poi, con o senza di essi, la situazione non cambiava. Restava il fatto che in quel momento fossero stesi su quel divano, l’uno fra le braccia dell’altro, cercandosi affannosamente come i ragazzi impacciati che, almeno in quelle questioni, si dimostravano essere.

Non si trattava di combattere, lì non c’era da armarsi e scontrarsi a muso duro contro l’altro per decidere chi sarebbe risultato il vincitore. Lì non c’era da dimostrare alcuna forza, tutt’altro. Si arrivava a scoprire certe debolezze che persone come loro due detestavano di possedere. Tutta quella sfacciata sensibilità al più stupido dei gesti che si scambiavano era pericolosa per due pirati che non potevano mai permettersi di abbassare la guardia.

Ma forse, in fondo, finché si trattava di essere soli, finché si trattava del vice, finché si trattava del capitano, un minuscolo strappo alla loro severa legge di vita, una postilla al margine del loro smisurato onore da consumati guerrieri del mare poteva anche starci.

Zoro abbandonò la presa sul viso di Rufy, lasciando scendere le mani più in basso, fino a incontrare il tessuto della camicia rossa sotto le dita. Cominciò ad aprirla, un bottone alla volta, con la stessa metodicità testarda che usava durante i suoi allenamenti. Il capitano, dal canto suo, allentò la presa attorno alla sua nuca, considerando quel gesto come il via libera per poter compiere la mossa successiva. Le sue mani scesero verso la panciera, frugandovi brevemente prima di riuscire ad afferrare il bordo della maglietta e tirarlo verso l’alto.

Gli scoprì la schiena seguendo il semplice istinto di rispondere al gesto dell’altro: se Zoro spogliava lui, lui avrebbe spogliato Zoro, nient’altro che perfetto lavoro di squadra.

Si staccarono l’uno dall’altro, il tempo necessario di sbarazzarsi degli indumenti, che finirono sul pavimento senza troppi complimenti.

Nel momento in cui si ricongiunsero, lo spadaccino spostò un ginocchio, infilandolo fra le gambe dell’altro e allargandole appena. Rufy lo lasciò fare mentre lo sentiva chinarsi verso di lui e affondare la faccia contro il suo collo, evitando il suo sguardo con un movimento che sembrava nascondere un certo imbarazzo per quello che si apprestava a fare.

Il silenzio regnava sovrano nell’atmosfera umida e soffocante della cabina. Persino i gemiti si stemperavano in un ansimare sommesso con cui entrambi si costringevano a modulare la propria eccitazione, per non scoprirsi troppo presto.

Non c’erano parole, non avevano molto da dirsi, soprattutto non in quei frangenti. Rufy diventava improvvisamente taciturno quando si ritrovava contro il corpo semi-nudo del compagno e Zoro, già chiuso di suo, sentiva la testa svuotarsi completamente di ogni altro pensiero che non riguardasse il suo capitano.

Persino il respiro affannato dell’altro era un rumore di per sé sufficiente a comunicare più cose di quante non volessero lasciar trasparire. Il piacere prepotente che invadeva i loro corpi si faceva sempre più percepibile di secondo in secondo, nonostante ogni accortezza.

Lo spadaccino si accomodò meglio fra le gambe dell’altro, afferrandolo per i fianchi e cominciando a strusciarsi indolentemente contro di lui. Qualcosa di molto simile a un sospiro esaltato sfuggì dalle labbra del capitano mentre si aggrappava alle sue spalle. Si spinse contro di lui, ricambiando i movimenti esasperanti del suo bacino mentre l’atmosfera nella cabina diventava sempre più rarefatta e soffocante.

Il clima afoso di quell’isoletta non c’entrava molto, anche se rendeva il contatto con la pelle scoperta dell’altro ancora più difficile da sopportare mantenendo un minimo di lucidità.

Fu così che, stanco di quegli indugi, Rufy fece scivolare una mano verso il basso fino a sfiorare il bordo dei pantaloni neri dello spadaccino, cercandone a tentoni la patta.

Zoro, a quel punto, mollò la presa sui fianchi dell’altro, apprestandosi a sbottonargli i pantaloni: sapeva benissimo che quando il suo capitano diventava impaziente, era capace di infilargli le mani ovunque. E la cosa non contribuiva a renderlo più tranquillo. Affatto.

Rufy sentì le mani dello spadaccino sfilargli via i jeans e le mutande in un colpo solo e sospirò sollevato, liberato finalmente dall’impaccio dei vestiti che lo costringevano.

Non ci volle molto perché Zoro, dopo aver lottato per qualche secondo con l’imbarazzo e il sudore che rendevano i pantaloni ancora più difficili da togliere, riuscisse a sbarazzarsene e a raggiungere l’altro.

Si inginocchiò in mezzo alle sue gambe, afferrandolo per i fianchi, e solo in quell’istante lo assalì un pensiero che era rimasto fino ad allora beatamente ignorato.

«Hai detto… Hai detto che tornano al tramonto?».

La voce di Zoro suonava palesemente sforzata, segno che stesse compiendo uno sforzo immane per non perdere il controllo da un istante all’altro. Ma era difficile, spaventosamente difficile mantenersi lucidi quando erano nudi uno contro l’altro, in quella calura opprimente, e Rufy lo fissava con quello sguardo offuscato dall’aspettativa.

«Sì… Chopper e Usopp hanno detto così…».

Le labbra si distesero in una smorfia tesa che non aveva nulla da spartire con i suoi soliti sorrisi e che su quel volto arrossato lasciava trasparire fin troppo bene l’ansia che lo pervadeva in quell’istante. La pazienza non era il suo forte ma, in situazioni del genere, certe premure di Zoro si rivelavano a dir poco inopportune.

Lo spadaccino, però, non si fece attendere ulteriormente e aumentò la presa sui fianchi del ragazzo, chinandosi verso di lui.

Al primo affondo Rufy strinse un occhio, piegando la bocca in un ghigno sofferente, ma non emise un fiato. L’inizio era sempre così difficoltoso ma non si era mai aspettato dal compagno particolari premure e, probabilmente, le avrebbe trovate del tutto inutili.

Zoro, dal canto suo, si rendeva conto di non essere esattamente la delicatezza fatta persona ma il suo capitano non aveva mai manifestato alcuna protesta al riguardo, per cui continuò a spingere, cercando di non lasciarsi sopraffare da quel calore opprimente che gli toglieva persino il respiro.

Premette la fronte contro i cuscini del divano e strinse i denti, reprimendo appena un gemito mentre affondava con una spinta più decisa. Rufy si spostò appena, cercando di adattarsi a quelle mosse sempre più profonde e impazienti e poi sentì l’altro arrivare in fondo e fermarsi per qualche istante.

Lo spadaccino appoggiò una guancia contro la sua tempia, concedendosi i dieci secondi sufficienti a riprendere fiato, e poi ricominciò a spingere.

Quei movimenti, prima lenti e discontinui, cominciarono a prendere un loro ritmo tutto particolare, assecondando e seguendo il monotono rollio della nave. A Rufy sembrava quasi di essere sospinto via dalla corrente, sballottato dalle onde di quel mare in cui non avrebbe mai più potuto nuotare. Era una sensazione che cresceva e decresceva come la marea, come il respiro affannato del compagno contro il suo orecchio, e in quei momenti a lui bastava semplicemente chiudere gli occhi ed ecco che la sua testa pareva riempirsi solo e soltanto dei pensieri più piacevoli.

«Mmh… Zoro…».

Un singulto, più che una vera frase, fu quello che raggiunse i timpani dello spadaccino che, senza variare il suo ritmo, si limitò a deglutire affannosamente prima di riuscire a rispondere con uno stentato: «Che… c’è…?».

«Zoro… Ho fame…».

Il ragazzo sobbalzò vistosamente e voltò la testa. Il suo sguardo si posò sul volto di Rufy che in quel momento sorrideva a fatica, le labbra schiuse nell’atto di ansimare pesantemente e le guance persino più rosse della sua camicia.

L’espressione sconvolta sul viso di Zoro doveva essere a dir poco comica, dato che il capitano proruppe in una mezza risata che si trasformò in un gemito soffocato.

«Ma che… che d… diavolo…?!» balbettò lo spadaccino, fermandosi.

Cercare di mantenere la calma in un momento simile era praticamente impossibile: era vicinissimo a perdere completamente la testa e Rufy, come suo solito, se ne veniva fuori con certe affermazioni a dir poco _geniali_.

Ma non era colpa sua, insomma. Aveva la testa piena di cose piacevoli era normale che arrivasse a pensare anche al cibo e volesse farlo sapere al compagno, ecco!

Lo spadaccino inspirò profondamente, reprimendo a stento un brivido di piacere nel percepire il corpo dell’altro tanto vicino al proprio, e poi chiuse gli occhi.

«Po… possiamo andare a… Saccheggiare la cucina… Prima che torni il cuoco e… gli altri…».

Digrignò i denti, ingoiando l’ennesimo sussulto ma, per sua immensa fortuna, Rufy non sembrava voler insistere con altri discorsi di quel genere, perché si limito a sorridere e circondargli la nuca con le braccia, prima di esclamare un esaltato: «Sì, che bello!».

Zoro lo sentì stringersi contro di lui e riprese a spingere con più decisione di prima. Avevano sprecato abbastanza tempo in quei poco simpatici “convenevoli” e non era il caso di indugiare troppo. Rischiavano di venire sorpresi da qualcuno o, peggio ancora, che il suo capitano avesse un'altra delle sue fantastiche trovate.

Soffocò un gemito più esaltato degli altri, affondando con più forza le dita nella schiena del compagno. Rufy aveva quella particolarissima caratteristica di essere così maledettamente _flessibile_. Probabilmente era colpa delle abilità dategli dal Frutto del Diavolo, fatto stava che spingersi dentro di lui quando si adattava tanto bene ai suoi affondi era una sensazione così esasperante da fargli perdere ogni controllo.

Il capitano sospirò violentemente, cingendo i fianchi del compagno con le gambe e spingendosi contro di lui. Soltanto quando Zoro avvertì un calore appiccicoso sporcargli lo stomaco giudicò di potersi rilassare e si svuotò, con una spinta più forte delle altre, dentro di lui.

Seguì un lunghissimo istante in cui rimasero praticamente immobili, Zoro appoggiato sui gomiti e Rufy steso a braccia aperte contro i cuscini del divano. I loro sguardi vagavano per la cabina, tornando più e più volte l’uno sul volto dell’altro, mentre il silenzio era disturbato soltanto dal rumore dei loro respiri rarefatti e rauchi.

Poi lo spadaccino si staccò dal capitano, appoggiandosi di fianco nel poco spazio che gli rimaneva fra lo schienale del divano e il corpo del compagno.

Si passò una mano fra i corti capelli verdi, bagnati di sudore, cercando di recuperare quel minimo di fiato che gli bastasse a rimanere vivo. Era mortalmente stanco e soddisfatto, anche se quell’ultimo particolare non lo avrebbe ammesso neanche con se stesso. E adesso aveva davvero un buon motivo per crollare sul divano e dormire dieci ore di seguito senza alcuna interruzione!

Rufy, dal canto suo, se ne stava appoggiato contro di lui senza dimostrare alcun particolare imbarazzo, come suo solito. Con un braccio penzolante oltre il bordo del divano, spostava lo sguardo da un angolo all’altro della cabina, più per un riflesso condizionato che per il reale intento di osservare il mondo che lo circondava.

Il sorriso compiaciuto che aveva stampato in faccia si allargò ulteriormente quando il suo sguardo incrociò quello dello spadaccino, che pareva aver cercato di sfuggirvi fino a quel momento.

«Beh… Che c’è da guardare?!» borbottò bruscamente Zoro, provando di scostarsi ma invano, visto lo spazio risicato in cui giaceva.

«Niente» sorrise Rufy, ignorando il tono piccato di quella domanda. «Perché arrossisci?».

Lo spadaccino digrignò i denti di fronte al dito puntato del capitano contro la sua espressione.

«Perché fa caldo, ok?!» replicò con una tale rapidità da far dubitare della sua sincerità.

Sì, più andava avanti e più si convinceva che il ragazzo fosse fin troppo consapevole dell’effetto che provocava quando se ne usciva con simili affermazioni all’apparenza tanto _ingenue_.

«E poi non hai niente di meglio da fare che impicciarti delle facce degli altri?!» sbottò, nel tentativo di cancellare quell’espressione divertita dalla faccia dell’altro.

Il sorriso del ragazzo si allargò così tanto che Zoro temette di vedergli partire la faccia da un istante all’altro ma poi Rufy si rilassò e si limitò a scuotere la testa.

«In effetti, potrei andare a mangiare!».

Disse quelle parole col tono più eroico ed entusiasta che conoscesse, prima di scattare come una molla e mettersi a sedere.

Lo spadaccino lo osservò con un certo sconvolgimento balzare su dal divano, pimpante come se si fosse appena svegliato di primo mattino. Non capiva se Rufy, semplicemente, non esaurisse mai le energie oppure approfittasse di quei momenti per rubargli le sue.

In ogni caso non gliene importava molto e si limitò a passarsi una mano sulla faccia stendendosi scompostamente sul divano, ora libero. Voleva soltanto dormire e nient’altro. Stare dietro al suo capitano si rivelava spesso un compito ben più stancante dell’ammazzare quattro balordi in cerca di guai.

Riaprì gli occhi, dopo qualche minuto, in tempo per vedere il ragazzo abbottonarsi la camicia, canticchiando allegramente uno degli assurdi motivetti stonati che ogni tanto gli passavano per la testa.

Poi lo vide chinarsi verso il basso, afferrare alla meno peggio i suoi vestiti, appallottolarli e mollarglieli senza tanti complimenti sulla pancia, condendo il tutto con l’ennesimo sorriso che non aveva proprio nulla di innocente.

Zoro cercò di rifilargli un’occhiataccia a dir poco assassina ma il capitano si era già voltato e stava saltellando allegramente verso l’uscita della cabina.

Scosse la testa, sbuffando sonoramente e iniziò a districare i vestiti dalla massa informe in cui gli erano stati gettati addosso. Conoscendo Rufy, probabilmente avrebbe passato il resto della mattinata in cucina a spazzolar via anche le briciole dal tavolo, dandogli finalmente qualche ora di sacrosanta tregua. Se avesse alzato gli occhi, però, si sarebbe accorto di un certo cappello, ancora appoggiato sul tavolino della cabina, che smentiva in pieno quelle sue speranze.

Quando Rufy ritornò, dopo una decina di minuti, lo spadaccino si era rivestito e se ne stava disteso con le braccia dietro la nuca e la faccia di uno che era appena riuscito a ritrovare la calma necessaria per sprofondare in un più che meritato sonno.

Il capitano valutò che, se si era appena addormentato, svegliarlo non sarebbe stato di certo una tragedia. Fu così che incedette pesantemente nella cabina con un piatto colmo di tramezzini in una mano e un barilotto sotto braccio e si sedette di schianto sul divano, facendo sobbalzare violentemente Zoro per l’ennesima volta in quella giornata che si prospettava parecchio lunga.

«Ma che cosa…?!».

Il ragazzo si mise a sedere, allungando una mano e afferrando l’altro per la collottola, ben deciso questa volta ad attaccar briga pur di essere lasciato a dormire in santa pace.

«Ho scovato questo nascosto in una botola in cucina! Era l’ultimo barile di sakè rimasto! Avrai sete, no?» commentò con un sorrisone soddisfatto e, ignorando la mano stretta sulla sua camicia, appoggiò il barilotto sul divano.

Zoro si appoggiò a un gomito, fissando alternativamente l’oggetto che troneggiava davanti ai suoi occhi e il ragazzo pigramente seduto accanto a lui che non aveva alcuna intenzione di schiodarsi da quella posizione in tempi brevi.

Rufy, però, si era già voltato ed era seriamente impegnato nello scartare i tramezzini dall’involucro che li proteggeva, facendo goffamente a pezzi tutte le premure e il sincero amore che il cuoco della nave ci aveva messo nel prepararli per le sue favorite.

«Che misero spuntino!» borbottò, afferrando il primo panino e infilandolo in bocca in un morso solo.

Lo spadaccino continuava a fissarlo, pressoché senza parole, mentre ingurgitava il cibo, un boccone dopo l’altro, a una velocità spaventosa.

«Chomp… Come si aspettano che sopravviviamo se ci tengono a stecchetto? Chomp… E poi non mi vogliono far vedere le tartarughe… Chomp…» protestò Rufy, in una lingua resa quasi incomprensibile dallo sforzo di masticare più tramezzini contemporaneamente.

«Di che… tartarughe vai blaterando?!» intervenne Zoro che, per la seconda volta in quella giornata, le sentiva spuntare nei discorsi senza né capo né coda del compagno.

«Su quest’isola non ci sono tartarughe giganti!» rispose il capitano, voltandosi nella sua direzione.

«E quando ho detto a Nami che volevo andarle a cercare… Chomp… Lei si è arrabbiata e mi ha dato un ceffone… Chomp…».

Lo spadaccino strinse le labbra, compiendo uno sforzo disumano per non scoppiare a ridere. La faccia di Rufy, con quelle guance gonfie piene di cibo e l’espressione indignata, era la cosa più esilarante che avesse visto da parecchi giorni a quella parte.

«Bah… Lo sai che quella strega perde la pazienza per niente…» sbuffò alla fine Zoro, mollando la presa sul colletto della camicia e mettendosi malamente a sedere.

«E poi Chopper e Usopp hanno detto… Chomp…» esordì il capitano, sbafandosi l’ultimo tramezzino sopravvissuto alla strage.

Lo spadaccino stappò il barilotto, preparandosi ad ascoltare l’ennesimo discorso delirante. Era un dato di fatto che quel giorno Rufy non gli avrebbe dato tregua, tanto valeva mettersi comodi. Ci aveva fatto il callo, ormai, a quell’atteggiamento. E poi, il compito di ogni vice-capitano che si rispettasse era quello di essere sempre al fianco del proprio capitano. In qualunque situazione.

**―**

«La Merry sta bene!».

La voce di Usopp appariva visibilmente sollevata mentre smontava dalla scialuppa, mettendo piede sul ponte della nave. Lo seguiva Chopper, stringendo una busta piena di rotoli di bende. Alle sue spalle Sanji, carico di pacchetti e pacchettini, avanzava coraggiosamente pur non riuscendo a vedere neanche dove metteva i piedi. Nami e Nico Robin scendevano per ultime, miracolosamente libere da ogni ingombro.

«A quanto pare i nostri timori sulla sorte della nave erano infondati» esclamò tranquillamente Robin, rivolgendo un sorriso alla ragazza dai capelli rossi.

«Così pare…» borbottò Nami, poco convinta, lanciando sguardi sospettosi in giro per il ponte.

«Dove li metto questi, Nami cara?» intervenne la voce adorante del cuoco, che ancora reggeva i pacchetti fra le braccia senza osare poggiarli semplicemente per terra.

«Sistemali pure sul tavolo della cucina, dopo passiamo a prenderli io e Robin, grazie!» replicò l’ufficiale con un sorrisetto, per la gioia di Sanji che volteggiò allegramente verso l’interno della nave, circondato da una scia di cuoricini rosa.

«Perfetto! Così potrò portarvi quella sorpresina che vi ho preparato prima di sbarcare!».

L’ultima affermazione entusiastica del biondo si perse nel nulla, dato che l’attenzione di Nami era stata attirata da due figure che giacevano ai piedi dell’albero maestro.

«Ma guarda che quadretto! Così sorvegliano la Merry questi due pelandroni?!» sbraitò la ragazza, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi.

Zoro se ne stava seduto con la schiena contro l’albero e le spade strette contro la spalla mentre Rufy era disteso poco distante col cappello a coprirgli il viso. Russavano entrambi della grossa.

«Insomma! Potevano rubarci la nave e voi avreste continuato a dormire! Sveglia!» protestò l’ufficiale, pestando una mano del capitano.

«Ahia, Nami! Mi hai fatto male!» sobbalzò Rufy, afferrandosi la mano e cominciando a soffiarci sopra nel vano tentativo di scacciare il dolore.

«Uh… È presto…» borbottò Zoro con la voce ancora impastata, aprendo appena un occhio alla protesta violenta del ragazzo.

«Ma che presto e presto! È il tramonto! E voi fate la guardia in questo modo?!» replicò la ragazza piccata, assestando un altro calcio alla gamba dello spadaccino.

«E piantala di strillare! Se fosse arrivato qualcuno ce ne saremmo accorti!» rispose il ragazzo, adesso completamente sveglio.

«E poi non abbiamo mica dormito tutto il tempo!» precisò Rufy, fissandosi la mano ancora rossa e sventolandola in aria con una mossa esagerata.

«Abbiamo anche…».

Il ragazzo si zittì improvvisamente, percependo uno sguardo di fuoco sulla sua faccia e identificandolo, senza bisogno di voltarsi, con quello di Zoro.

«… fatto altro! Comunque non abbiamo dormito soltanto, ecco!» soggiunse alla fine, ripiegando le braccia dietro la nuca e distendendo le labbra in un gran sorriso.

Lo spadaccino si limitò a sospirare mentalmente e rilassarsi. Evitare che Rufy cominciasse a parlare di tutto e anche di più era davvero difficile. Una volta di quelle il timore che si lasciasse scappare qualcosa lo avrebbe ucciso di crepacuore, ne era sicuro!

«Fatto altro! Tipo cosa?! Non voglio neanche saperlo!».

Quasi a smentire quelle parole di Nami, un urlo disumano provenne dalla cucina, seguito dalla figura del cuoco che schizzava sul ponte in direzione dei due ragazzi con un’espressione inquietante dipinta in volto.

«I tramezzini per le mie due adorabili principesse! Cosa ne avete fatto, animali?! Parlate!» esclamò con tono feroce, puntando il dito alternativamente in direzione del capitano e dello spadaccino.

«Erano piccoli. Ed erano troppo pochi. E la prossima volta mettici più carne!» borbottò Rufy, incrociando le braccia.

«Sei stato tu! Lo sapevo!».

Il ragazzo venne afferrato per la collottola e scosso violentemente da Sanji, che sembrava non voler accettare con rassegnazione quella specie di confessione.

«Sputali! Sputali immediatamente! E restituiscimeli interi!».

«Ma li ho già digeriti!» mugugnò il capitano, cercando di non soffocare.

«Bene e allora stasera niente cena per te!» sbraitò il cuoco, senza tuttavia accennare a lasciare la presa.

«E piantala con tutto questo casino, cuoco da strapazzo! Ha soltanto mangiato quattro panini!» intervenne Zoro, infastidito da tutto quel baccano.

«Non credere che non ne abbia anche per te, stupido allocco! La punizione vale per tutti e due!» replicò Sanji, mollando finalmente la presa sul collo di Rufy, che poté riprendere a respirare liberamente.

«Ehi, che significa?! Non me la sono mangiata mica io, quella roba!», esclamò Zoro, alzandosi in piedi e fronteggiando Sanji a viso aperto.

«Ah, e del barile di sakè nascosto nella botola che mi dici, caro il mio Testa d’Alga?! Dovevi pensarci tu a tenerlo a bada!» concluse il cuoco, picchiando il dito contro il petto dello spadaccino.

«Per cosa l’hai preso, per un bambino di cinque anni?! Sa benissimo gestirsi da solo e poi… Avevo di meglio da fare che star dietro a lui!» protestò Zoro, rimanendo sul vago.

«Sanji…» azzardò il capitano, ben sapendo che genere di reazioni avrebbe scatenato la frase che stava per dire. «Visto che non mi fai cenare, me lo prepari un bello spuntino?».

Lo spadaccino sgranò gli occhi di fronte a quelle parole, passandosi poi una mano sul viso, totalmente rassegnato. La faccia tosta di quel ragazzo non conosceva limiti.

«Che… Che hai… Sparisci!» tuonò il cuoco, tirando un calcio al capitano e spedendolo a schiantarsi sulla polena della nave.

«Oi, piano! Così la distruggi, la Merry!» protestò Usopp, infilandosi improvvisamente nella conversazione.

«Prenditela con lui, che mi provoca!» replicò Sanji, schiacciando la cicca della sigaretta fra le dita fino a spezzarla.

«Sei tu che non hai pazienza…» sentenziò Zoro a braccia conserte.

«No, siete voi due che siete degli incoscienti! Branco di bestie!» li accusò Nami, mentre un Chopper spaventatissimo tirava Rufy, in stato di semi-incoscienza, giù dalla polena.

Poco distante, Nico Robin si godeva la scena con un tranquillo sorriso sulle labbra: indubbiamente, osservare le continue liti fra i membri della ciurma era il più pittoresco e piacevole degli spettacoli cui le fosse mai capitato di assistere.


End file.
